Nostalgia
by Lib89
Summary: Si rannicchiò più che poté sotto il piumone e chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di trovarsi sotto le grandi ali di suo padre. Affondò il viso nella sciarpa che non lo abbandonava mai e prese un profondo respiro, cercando di catturare quel poco che era rimasto dell'odore di Igneel.


**Titolo**: Nostalgia  
**Autore**: Lib89  
**Genere**: Malinconico  
**Rating**: Verde  
**Personaggi**: Natsu, Igneel, Makarov, Un po' tutti  
**Pairing**: /  
**Avvertimenti**: Missing Moments, One-Shot  
**Note dell'autrice**: Salve~ Eh sì, alla fine sono giunta anche nel fandom di Fairy Tail. Sapete com'è no? Una OST tira l'altra… Ebbene sì, ho conosciuto questo fandom tramite le bellissime OST dell'anime -che non ho visto- ù.ù E mi è uscita questa piccola shot: una Missing Moments senza pretese con un finale aperto. Spero che vi piaccia!

**Disclaimer**: i personaggi di questa fic non mi appartengono. La fic non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

Ps: All'inizio di due paragrafi ho inserito due OST di Fairy Tail per accompagnare la lettura, purtroppo non so come si inseriscono i link su questo sito, quindi mi sono limitata a metterne i titoli.

**Nostalgia**

_Fairy Tail - Mirajane's Theme_

_-Igneel…- disse il ragazzo, per poi strofinarsi con forza gli occhi, incredulo. -Igneel sei davvero tu?-  
Il drago rosso schiuse le palpebre e sorrise al giovane mago, che non riuscì più a trattenersi. Diede libero sfogo alle proprie lacrime di gioia e corse verso l'enorme creatura, cadendo in ginocchio nel momento in cui gli cinse in un abbraccio il muso posato sul terreno.  
-I-Igneel… Papà… Finalmente! F-Finalmente ti ho ritrovato!- pronunciò Natsu tra i singhiozzi, beandosi della rassicurante presenza del genitore.  
Lo strinse ancora di più quando realizzò quanto gli fosse mancato il contatto con quelle scaglie calde che da bambino lo avevano fatto sentire sicuro e protetto. Gli sfuggì una risatina quando la punta della sottile lingua biforcuta gli accarezzò una guancia per asciugare i segni del suo pianto. Come aveva potuto fare a meno di quella vicinanza per tanto tempo? Come?  
-Natsu, mi dispiace.- mormorò il drago con tono sofferente. -Devi svegliarti.-  
Il giovane sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò di un passo, mentre il sangue gli gelava nelle vene. -Cosa…? Cosa stai dicendo papà? I-Io non sto dormendo! Ti ho trovato!-  
Le grandi iridi scure della creatura leggendaria si tinsero di dolore, ma mai smisero di fissare quelle del figlio adottivo. -No, Natsu. Questo è solo un sogno… Anch'io vorrei che non lo fosse.-  
Il viso del Dragon Slayer si riempì d'orrore e paura, sbiancando. -No, no! No! Non ci credo! Non voglio!-  
-Un giorno ci rivedremo figlio mio, te lo prometto.-  
L'attimo dopo, l'imponente figura di Igneel cominciò lentamente a svanire. Per quante volte lo chiamasse, per quanto tentasse di toccarlo un'altra volta, di afferrarlo per tenerlo accanto a sé, Salamander non poté fare altro che crollare e assistere impotente a un nuovo addio.  
-Perché Igneel…? Perché?!- urlò infine, lasciandosi circondare da una fredda luce bianca._

**[°°°]**

-Igneel!- chiamò Dragonil, scattando a sedere con un braccio sporto in avanti, come se volesse raggiungere qualcosa.  
Con il respiro irregolare e il volto bagnato di lacrime, Natsu riacquistò pian piano il controllo di sé e realizzò di trovarsi nel proprio letto a casa sua. Guardò accanto a sé, trovando Happy, che continuava tranquillamente a dormire, raggomitolato sotto le coperte. Facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, lasciò il calore delle coltri -gli ricordava troppo un altro tipo di calore- e andò in bagno a sciacquarsi il viso. Non osò guardare il proprio riflesso nello specchio, si limitò a fissare l'acqua che scorreva nel lavandino e che gli gocciolava dalle guance, mescolandosi alle sue lacrime.  
-Natsu…?-  
Si voltò il necessario per scorgere con la coda dell'occhio il suo amico dal pelo blu, che se ne stava in piedi sulla soglia della stanza.  
-Va tutto bene?- chiese ancora il gatto, facendo per avvicinarsi, ma si fermò quando vide il corpo dell'altro irrigidirsi.  
-Sì, Happy… Tutto a posto.- rispose senza girarsi. -Ti ho svegliato?-  
-No, era semplicemente ora di alzarsi, aye.- replicò Happy, guardando la schiena del ragazzo con sospetto. -Andiamo in gilda?-  
-Vai pure avanti.- disse il Dragon Slayer. -Io… Ti raggiungerò più tardi, ok?-  
L'Exceed aveva compreso immediatamente che qualcosa non andava, ma non insistette. Sapeva che se l'amico avesse avuto bisogno di lui non avrebbe dovuto far altro che chiamarlo e chiedere.  
-Aye! Intanto provo a guardare sulla bacheca se c'è qualche lavoro interessante! A dopo Natsu!- salutò, spalancando le ali e uscendo dalla finestra.  
Il mago del fuoco però aveva smesso di ascoltarlo quando aveva acconsentito alla sua proposta. Quel giorno non voleva vedere nessuno. Strano a dirsi per uno come lui, a cui piaceva stare in compagnia dei membri della gilda, che considerava una vera e propria famiglia.  
Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, fin quasi a ferirsi, ma alla fine non fu in grado di controllare il proprio corpo che lo ricondusse tra le coperte ancora calde. Si rannicchiò più che poté sotto il piumone e chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di trovarsi sotto le grandi ali di suo padre. Affondò il viso nella sciarpa che non lo abbandonava mai e prese un profondo respiro, cercando di catturare quel poco che era rimasto dell'odore di Igneel.

**[°°°]**

-Buongiorno, aye!- esclamò il gatto, atterrando placidamente sul bancone del bar di Fairy Tail.  
-Buongiorno a te Happy. Come mai sei solo?- domandò Mira, incuriosita dall'assenza del Dragon Slayer.  
-Mmh, come dire… Natsu non so se verrà in gilda oggi.-  
-Come mai? Non si sente bene?- indagò la donna, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
-Avrà mangiato di nuovo qualcosa di strano che gli ha fatto male.- s'intromise Gray, sedendosi su uno sgabello. -O mi sbaglio?-  
Si sorpresero entrambi, quando l'Exceed scosse la testa e mostrò un'espressione preoccupata. -Non è così.-  
-Vuoi dirci cos'è successo?- domandò il mago del ghiaccio, fissando gli occhi scuri del gatto.  
Happy però li sorprese ancora di più quando scosse il capo in segno negativo. -Non posso. Natsu… Non vorrebbe.-  
-Che cosa?- intervenne Lucy, guardando i compagni con curiosità. -Cos'è che non vorrebbe Natsu? A proposito, che fine ha fatto?- chiese poi. -Ieri mi aveva promesso che avremmo cercato un lavoro da fare insieme.-  
-Mi dispiace Lucy.- si scusò l'Exceed. -Natsu oggi resterà a casa, aye.-  
-Che?! Sei serio?- replicò stupita, ottenendo un assenso. -Ma cos'ha? Sta male?-  
-No. Non fisicamente, ecco.- disse Happy. -Credo sia meglio lasciarlo ai suoi pensieri, aye.-  
A un tratto, Mirajane incrociò le braccia e si portò una mano sulla guancia, pensierosa. -Mh, era da tanto che non capitava una cosa simile.- rifletté. -Ma l'ultima volta è stato molto tempo fa… Giusto Master?- domandò all'uomo anziano seduto accanto a Fullbuster che era comparso praticamente dal nulla.  
-Già.- convenne Makarov, fissando un punto imprecisato del bancone.  
-Cos'ha intenzione di fare?-  
-Io mi sono perso.- s'intromise Gray. -Di che state parlando?-  
-Mi associo.- disse Heartphilia.  
-Andrò a vedere come sta.- decise il Master, saltando giù dallo sgabello e avviandosi fuori dalla gilda.  
-Ma! Ehi!- urlò il moro, allibito. -Mira, puoi spiegare anche a noi?-  
-È successo quando Natsu era arrivato da poco qui alla gilda. Non s'è fatto vedere per quasi l'intera giornata, sapevamo che non era partito per una missione o altro, quindi il Master è andato a cercarlo.- spiegò Strauss.  
-Non ricordo qualcosa del genere…- disse il mago del ghiaccio, incrociando le braccia.  
-Perché non c'eri.- ribatté Titania, sedendogli accanto.  
-Anche tu hai capito cosa sta succedendo, Erza?- chiese Lucy.  
La rossa annuì. -Ho accompagnato il Master a cercare Natsu quella volta.- asserì. -Ogni tanto capita a tutti di avere bisogno di stare con se stessi, con i propri pensieri e i propri ricordi.-  
-Io… Continuo a non capire…-  
Erza sospirò. -Non sembra, ma Natsu sente profondamente la mancanza di suo padre. Ci sono giorni in cui questa è più forte e lui non può fare altro che assecondarla.  
-La prima volta era andato a nascondersi in una caverna che si trova nel bosco poco fuori Magnolia. Era andato in cerca di un luogo che somigliasse a quello in cui aveva vissuto con Igneel.- Raccontò, perdendosi nella spirale dei ricordi. -Era andato a rifugiarsi nel fondo della caverna e si era semplicemente messo a dormire.-

_L'anziano Master e la bambina dai capelli rossi osservarono con stupore il bambino che da meno di un mese si era unito a Fairy Tail. Sdraiato su un grande letto di foglie, il piccolo Natsu dormiva placidamente. Era steso su un fianco, con i pugnetti serrati accanto al viso sereno ma segnato da una scia di lacrime.  
Makarov si chinò sul giovane Dragon Slayer, dandogli una carezza tra i ciuffi ribelli. -Natsu, svegliati.-  
-Mmh… Papà, ancora cinque minuti…-  
Il mago sorrise intenerito, per poi far scendere la mano sulla spalla del bambino per scuoterlo leggermente. -Mi dispiace Natsu, ma devi svegliarti adesso.-  
-…Eh?- biascicò lui, prima di lasciarsi andare a un sonoro sbadiglio. -Che c'è? Ah, sei tu vecchio… Ciao Erza, ci sei anche tu.- aggiunse, strofinandosi gli occhi ancora appesantiti dal sonno. -Cosa ci fate qui?-  
-Siamo venuti a prenderti, razza di idiota!- affermò la piccola Fata, incrociando le braccia.  
-Cosa? Perché? Sono appena andato via.-  
-Non è così Natsu.- replicò Makarov. -Hai lasciato la gilda questa mattina, adesso il sole sta tramontando.-  
Il Dragon Slayer si passò una mano tra i capelli arruffati. -Quindi… Devo tornare indietro con voi?- chiese, ottenendo un assenso. -D'accordo.-  
-Natsu, perché sei venuto fin quaggiù da solo?- domandò il Master, quando l'ultimo dei suoi figli lo affiancò.  
-Con Igneel vivevo in una caverna simile a questa, la nostra però era molto più grande. Igneel qui dentro non ci sarebbe mai entrato.- disse ridacchiando.  
Nessuno dei due mancò di notare che Dragonil non aveva dato una risposta esplicita alla domanda che gli era stata posta. Entrambi però preferirono non indagare ulteriormente, poiché era chiaro cos'avesse spinto il bambino a recarsi in quel luogo._

-Sapeva benissimo che Igneel non sarebbe ricomparso all'improvviso, eppure non è stato in grado di vincere sulla nostalgia.-  
Infine, tutti compresero e tacquero.

**[°°°]**

_Fairy Tail Main Theme Piano Version_

Quando mise piede nella stanza buia, Makarov si guardò in giro per poi sospirare quando lo sguardo gli cadde sul letto del padrone di casa. Si avvicinò con cautela e saltò sul materasso, che si piegò appena sotto il suo esiguo peso, dopodiché posò una mano su un punto preciso del cumulo di coperte, che tuttavia non si mosse di un solo millimetro.  
-Natsu.- chiamò con gentilezza.  
-Vecchio… Lasciami in pace.- sospirò il Dragon Slayer, rannicchiandosi ancora di più.  
Il Master di Fairy Tail, invece, si sedette, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. -Hai intenzione di fare come l'altra volta?-  
-No. Solo… Voglio restare così solo un altro po'…- spiegò il ragazzo con voce stanca. -Stanotte l'ho sognato, sai?- aggiunse poco dopo. -Ero così felice di averlo ritrovato… Mi sembrava così reale, invece, era solo un sogno… Era così caldo.- concluse, stringendosi maggiormente le coperte addosso.  
L'anziano mago sospirò, riposando la mano sul punto in cui era certo si trovasse la testa del giovane. -Attenderò tutto il tempo che sarà necessario, ma non ti lascerò da solo.- esordì con fermezza, opponendosi alla richiesta iniziale di Salamander. -Da quando sei entrato nella mia gilda, sei diventato uno dei miei figli. Se i miei figli soffrono, io sarò accanto a loro per aiutarli e sostenerli. Sempre.  
-So bene di non poter essere neanche lontanamente paragonabile a Igneel, né ho intenzione di sostituirlo. Voglio solo starti accanto e nulla di ciò che accadrà oggi uscirà da queste mura Natsu, te lo prometto.-  
Makarov non seppe dire con esattezza quanto tempo trascorse, ma alla fine il mago del fuoco cedette e dalla palla di coperte e lenzuola fuggì un timido singhiozzo.  
-M-Mi manca… Mi manca terribilmente…- balbettò il Dragon Slayer, mentre i singulti si facevano più forti. -Era così vicino. I-Io l'ho toccato ed era esattamente come lo ricordavo!- affermò quasi in un urlo. -Le sue scaglie rosse e il suo corpo caldo… Perché…? Perché te ne sei andato papà?- domandò a tutti e nessuno, prima di dare libero sfogo alla propria sofferenza.  
Non si ribellò quando il Master scostò un lembo del guscio in cui si era rinchiuso per poterlo guardare in viso e confortarlo con delle semplici carezze.  
-Piangi figliolo, piangi pure. Vedrai che dopo starai meglio.-

Dopo un paio d'ore, Makarov fece ritorno alla sede della gilda. Silenzioso e illeggibile, tornò a sedersi esattamente dove si trovava prima che si allontanasse, tuttavia nessuno dei presenti trovò il coraggio di chiedere qualcosa a proposito di Salamander.  
-Master.- salutò Mirajane, mentre asciugava un boccale. -Com'è andata?- domandò poi, servendogli da bere.  
L'anziano mago ringraziò con un cenno e sollevò il bicchiere, avvicinandolo alle labbra. -Bene.- disse semplicemente, per poi bere un lungo sorso.  
-Dov'è Natsu adesso?- chiese la maga degli spiriti stellari.  
-A casa sua.-  
-È come l'altra volta?- indagò invece Erza, incrociando lo sguardo del Master.  
-No, però ha ugualmente bisogno dei suoi tempi. Vedrete che domani sarà come nuovo.- rispose con voce tranquilla, mostrando un piccolo sorriso. -Non dovete preoccuparvi.-


End file.
